Through My Eyes
by Romanadvoratrelundar the first
Summary: Why does the Celestila Intervention Agency hate Monans so much


**I don't own any characters you recognize.**

Leela watched as Narvin hurried through the streets of the Capital, his black robes swishing. She had the distinct feeling that Narvin knew more that he was letting on. He didn't seem the least bit surprised when Romana had informed him that one of his agents had attacked a Monan ambassador, though he had refused to tell when she asked him about the motive, she was certain he knew.

She watched as he entered the CIA building, then slipped in after him. He was making for the holding cells in the lower levels.

She arrived just in time to see Narvin disappear into one of the cells. Keeping low, she crept forward and pressed her ear to the door. The voices were slightly muffled and she could only hear snippets.

"-thinking-"

"-deserved it-"

"-attack him so publicly-"

"-didn't kill him-"

"-so glad-" Leela could hear the sarcasm in Narvin'svoice.

The voices dropped abruptly to a whisper and she leaned forward to try and listen. Suddenly the door was flung open and she pitched forward, hitting the floor in an undignified sprawl.

"What are you doing here?" Narvin snapped as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Come to spy for the President?" The young woman standing next to him sneered.

Leela ignored them. "I wanted to know why you attacked that alien. Is it because you're xeno-" She struggled to remember the word.

"Xenophobic." Narvin supplied.

The woman laughed. "Xenophobic? No. I attacked him because he's a monster."

'You talk as if you know him."

"Unfortunately I do."

"Then tell me. What happened to make you hate him so much."

Narvin gave a sigh and leaned on the doorframe. Leela had the impression that he had heard this story before.

Sallan cursed under her breath as she watched the Monan guards. There were too many to fight and she didn't really fancy their chances against their guns. Beside her, her partner was shaking with terror.

 _I_ _knew it was a bad idea to bring new recurits on a mission like this._

She had told Coordinator Vansell as much, but he had dismissed her fears, stating that it would be 'good practice'.

She watched sullenly as more guards joined in.

"What do we do now?" Her partner whispered.

 _Only one thing to do now._

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll try and distract the guards. You run for the time capsule. Don't stop. Just run. I'll meet you there. If I'm not back in an hour, then you go back to Gallifrey and inform the Coordinator."

Her partner gulped. "Fly the time capsule by myself?"

Sallan's patience was growing thin. The longer they stayed here, the more likely they would be caught. "Yes." She snapped. "You can do that, can't you?"

Her partner gave a scared nod. "Right." She stood up. "Here goes nothing."

Stepping out from her hiding place, she whistled. The guards all turned to look at her, raising their guns. "Come on, you blue freaks. See if you can catch me." She turned and bolted down the corridor.

She groaned as something dripped on her. Forcing open her eyes, she watched as another drop of water fell from the ceiling. Her whole body felt cold and stiff from lying on the floor and when she tried to sit up pain shot through her, so sharp that she had to flop down again.

She was in a small stone cell. Water dripped from the ceiling and oozed from the walls. The air had a damp moldy smell. "Oh great." She muttered to herself. "A Monan dungeon."

"I'm so glad you like it." A new voice sounded above her. Brushing her hair out of her face, she saw a Monanstanding outside her cell, regarding her with sharp eyes. "I do hope you enjoy your stay." His voice took on a menacing tone. "Because you're not leaving anytime soon."

She wasn't sure when the wound had become infected. The daily interrogations left her drained, slipping into unconsciousness as soon as she was dragged back to her cell. She knew she had a fever because of how cold the stone floor felt.

Strangely enough they mostly left her alone after she became sick, they brought food but she had lost what was left of her appetite. The Monan was always there though, during the few moments when she was conscious she would see him sitting outside her cell, scribbling away. She wondered why he took such an interest in her.

Then one night she got her answer. She was just drifting off when she heard voices outside.

"She needs a doctor. If this goes on much longer she'll die"

"Nonsense. Time Lords don't die, they regenerate." He paused. "And I intend to find out how."

Her blood ran cold, realization dawning on her. He wanted what every Monan wanted, how could she have been so stupid. Well there was one thing that he didn't know. Time Lords could choose not to regenerate. They could choose to die.

"But that's terrible." Leela gasped.

"Do you think I didn't know that? I would rather die that regenerate and betray my planet."

"So how did you escape?"

Sallan frowned and looked at Narvin. "I don't know. All I remember is that falling asleep in that wretched dungeon, convinced I was going to die. When I woke up I was in the medbay."

"So you attacked this Monan when he came to Gallifrey?"

She shook her head. "I didn't recognize him at first. They all look the same to me. But I suppose he must have recognized me, because when he walked past me he whispered 'So you're alive. What a shame.' "

She ruffled her hair, trying to clam herself. "I lost it. I couldn't control myself. But I can tell you one thing." She looked Leela straight in the eye. "I don't regret one moment of it. I'd do it again in a heartsbeat."

"Why did you not tell Romana this?" Leela asked as she followed Narvin out of the cell.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell. Besides, I doubt the Madame President would believe me. She'd say it was xenophobia."

Leela watched him curiously. He was a very strange person. He cared about others, but didn't want to show it. "Is this why you are so wary of aliens?"

Navin gave a small smile. "Not all aliens. Just Monans. We have a long history and a deep grudge. It can't be healed overnight you know."

For once Leela understood what he meant. They were like her people and the Tesh. They had been enemies for as long as anyone could remember and it would be hard to make friends with someone who once tried to kill you.


End file.
